vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nuparu
|-|Matoran= |-|Toa Inika= |-|Toa Mahri= Summary Nuparu was an Onu-Matoran and a master engineer who created the Boxor. He was later transformed into one of the Toa Inika, and later, the Toa Mahri. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 7-B, 6-C with Nova Blast Name: Toa Nuparu Origin: Bionicle Age: Thousands of years old Gender: Male Classification: Toa Inika / Mahri of Earth Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation and Absorption, Nightvision, Electricity Manipulation (As a Toa Inika, his element is intertwined with lightning), Fusionism (Can fuse with other Toa of different elements), Limited Telepathy (Can form mental links with other beings and share the things they see), Sealing (By combining his element with the different elements of five other Toa at once, Nuparu can encase an opponent in a cage of Protodermis), Flight with Kadin, Longevity, Regeneration (High-Low; Toa can regenerate the biological portions of their body and reattach lost limbs) Attack Potency: City level (Superior to Matoran, built to battle Bohrok, defeating them by dislodging their Krana as opposed to overpowering them). | City level+ (Comparable to other Toa, such as Pohatu Nuva, who reduced Odina Fortress to dust, even if somewhat weaker), Island level with Nova Blast (Far superior to his normal attacks and capable of leveling Metru Nui). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, possibly Relativistic (Can keep up with Bohrok) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Toa, who can fight with Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts, as well as Bohrok-kal, Rahkshi, and Makuta who can manipulate electricity), possibly Relativistic (The Toa Inika could react to and dodge Umbra in his light form). Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class 1 (The average Toa is able to lift over 1 ton), likely at least Class 100 (Onua Nuva lifted a boulder, as have other Toa and beings on their level) Striking Strength: City Class | City Class+ Durability: City level | City level+ Stamina: Extremely high. The Toa Mangai were capable of fighting against the Kanohi Dragon for an entire month. Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers with abilities (His range should be comparable to Pohatu's, who destroyed the massive Odina Fortress with a single timed Stone Blast), Tens of Kilometers with Nova Blast Standard Equipment: As a Toa Inika, he wielded a Laser Drill, and as a Toa Mahri, he wields a Razor-Edge Protodermis Shield and an Aqua Blaster Blade. *'Kadin:' The Great Mask of Flight, which was used by Nuparu as a Toa Inika. It allows him to fly under his own power. *'Zamor Launcher:' A projectile weapon utilized by Jaller as a Toa Inika, using Energized Protodermis Zamor as ammunition. *'Volitak:' The Great Mask of Stealth, which is used by Nuparu as a Toa Mahri. Through its use, he can become nearly completely invisible and completely silent, leaving only a shadow. *'Cordak Blaster:' A powerful six-shot revolving rocket launcher designed by Hydraxon. Intelligence: Nuparu is a skilled combatant and a very knowledgeable engineer who created various vehicles for the Matoran, such as the Boxor. Weaknesses: Nuparu is weakened without his Kanohi. Using a Nova Blast drains his powers and leaves him incapable of using his elemental powers for a few days. As a Toa Mahri, he initially couldn't breathe out of the water. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Toa of Earth: Nuparu is a Toa of Earth, and can thus manipulate and absorb the earth. He can raise pillars of earth, cause earthquakes, and is a highly skilled digger. Key: Boxor | Toa Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Engineers Category:Flight Users Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Shield Users Category:Telepaths Category:Toa Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6